


One Month

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x01 continuation, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, but like more hurt than comfort, lil comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: After getting changed Lena found herself sitting on the floor, back against her white couch with the watch Super- Kara gave her placed on the glass table in front of her. Lena wasn’t exactly sure why she did what she did next, but grabbing the watch off the table she lifted the dial. Her finger delicately traced the button branded with the superhero’s symbol for a few moments.She pressed it.continues from 5x01





	One Month

**Author's Note:**

> so I couldn't sleep after watching 5x01 and wrote some of this in the middle of the night, then instead of studying for a bio test wrote the rest of it
> 
> just a lil something I couldn't get out of my head

Lena was truly alone. A month since her world fell apart and an evening since it crumbled again. It had been maybe 3 hours since Supergirl had visited her on the balcony. After going through a few rounds in the simulator to try and blow off some steam Lena had spent longer than she expected in the shower. Her thoughts replaying everything from that day, from how determined she was to hurt Kara to seeing her breakdown in front of her and still _feeling_ something. Saying it was a long day was an understatement, her emotions had been thrown enough times that the longer she thought about it the more uncomfortable she felt. After getting changed Lena found herself sitting on the floor, back against her white couch with the watch Super- Kara gave her placed on the glass table in front of her. Lena wasn’t exactly sure why she did what she did next, but grabbing the watch off the table she lifted the dial. Her finger delicately traced the button branded with the superhero’s symbol for a few moments.

She pressed it.

Kara appeared on her balcony in a matter of minutes.

Kara saw Lena sitting on the ground, and after a quick assessment she found no dangers in or around the apartment. She stared at Lena for a moment that seemed to last forever, before walking in from the balcony.

“You called?” Kara prompted gently.

Lena nodded her head in response, opening and closing her mouth. She hadn’t really thought through how to tell Kara the things she wanted to, the words and emotions still running circles in her head. It was a moment before Lena got a hold of everything and patted the ground beside her. Kara followed the motion and went and sat down next to her leaving a respectful distance between them. They sat there for a minute or two in silence.

“I’m sorry.” Kara whispered breaking the stillness.

“I know.”

A beat. Lena knew if she didn’t say it now the thoughts would weigh on her until she did.

“Knew. I already knew.”

“What?”

“I already knew your secret.”

Kara was silent a slightly shocked expression on her face, but Lena could read the question in her eyes.

“It was Lex, that final day you fought him when you thought it was all over, he had teleported to his secret hideout. I knew his suit would have some sort of failsafe power like that so I was there, waiting. And I shot him.” Lena began.

Kara couldn’t help the slight gasp.

“But before he died do you know what he did? He told me your secret.” Lena almost spat, unable to hold in the anger. “Explained to me, showed me videos of _my_ best friend stopping bullets with her bare hands! Shooting fucking lasers from her eyes! All before telling me how alone I was going to be without him. How I had no one because everyone I cared about was lying to me. I coul- I” Her voice wavered and she stayed quiet, her emotions draining her.

Kara swallowed but nodded gently for Lena to carry on.

“I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, couldn’t understand how you could lie to me like that” Lena turned to look at Kara for the first time since she started speaking, her voice laced with the hurt she was expressing. “I felt _so_ betrayed my heart ached. But that sadness. That sadness boiled inside me until it became anger, I was-” Lena squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. “I **am** so angry.”

“I’ve been-” She chuckled mirthlessly “I’ve been using the virtual reality,” she motioned to her eyes, “And you’ve been in there spouting some lines in your Supersuit about how telling the truth matters and it’s always important and I would scoff from the side, you’d come over to me and I’d say your name and the look. The look on your face before…” She makes a fist and slowly reaching out demonstrates a punch. Her knuckles ever so softly connecting with the tip of Kara’s chin, as she tried not to notice the other woman’s eyes glint with tears.

“…And then tonight.” Lena sighed turning back so she was no longer looking at Kara. “Well tonight you just broke my heart all over again.”

Kara was at a loss for words as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had been too late. Lena had found out, found out in the most awful way and chose not to call her out on it. It made Kara feel sick, she knew she should’ve told Lena earlier. Maybe they wouldn’t be in a situation like this if she had just told her that night after defeating Lex. She would’ve only known for hours. Not spent all that time hurting, a hurt that Kara caused. The ill feeling sunk to Kara’s stomach and she hated it, the feeling of kryptonite paling in comparison to the disgust she felt in herself.

“Can I?” She motioned to take Lena’s hand to hold.

She was met with a shake of a head as Lena pursed her lips slightly. Not making any move to get away but not ready for that kind of contact, even if it would’ve previously been comforting. “I’ve had a month, 31 days with this anger and hurt. I’ve directed it all at you, whilst trying to pretend everything was fine.” She spoke her voice firm. “It’s going to take some time.” Lena added the harshness in her voice fading slightly. “Before anything can be like it was.”

Kara nodded her head solemnly, taking back her hand willing herself to hold back the tears she could feel. The pair sat in an awkward silence until once again Lena willed herself to continue slightly nonchalantly.

“I almost exposed your secret tonight.”

“You what?” Kara wasn’t sure if she had heard what Lena said correctly.

“The videos Lex showed me that day, videos of you using your superhuman abilities. I have them.” Lena replied her voice now void of any feelings.

Kara let out a shaky breath, Lena’s words continued to be a punch to the gut.

“And I almost sent them to Andrea Rojas.” She admitted. “I was planning on it actually. But then you-” She gave a single breathy laugh. “Then you told me the truth.” She glanced at Kara. “And well, you for one should know how the truth changes everything.”

“Yeah, yeah it does.” Kara replied after a moment her voice small.

“I shouldn’t have called you.” Lena shook her head. “I get the feeling the watch is meant for more ‘emergency’ like needs. I guess I just had some things I needed to say.”

“You can call _whenever_ you need.” Kara affirmed stronger.

Lena sighed slowly rising to her feet and Kara mimicked her actions. Looking at her for a moment Lena managed the smallest of smiles and it was that, that split-second smile that gave Kara some hope. She knew it wouldn’t be like it was before between them, she had caused Lena a great deal of pain and wasn’t expecting forgiveness or normalcy anytime soon. But that smile, the small smile Lena gave her was like a break in the clouds on a stormy day. Kara knew she had a chance to fix this.

“Goodnight Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think aaahh


End file.
